Armadilhas do destino
by Mickky
Summary: Alguns anos após deixar a escola, Hermione tem a vida perfeita que sempre sonhou... Epa!... Será?... Uma série de acontecimentos mostra que tudo pode mudar. O mundo dá voltas e nos deixa frente a frente justamente com quem nunca poderíamos esperar...
1. Chapter 1

APARTAMENTO DA HERMIONE

_Hermione acorda. Olha o relógio e vê que ainda faltam quarenta minutos para seu horário de levantar. Ela olha para Rony que dorme ao seu lado e fica observando o teto. **Incrível **pensa ela. _**_Como o tempo passa... Hoje faz cinco anos que me formei em Hogwarts_!**

_Rony se mexe, mas não acorda, ela passa a mão pelos seus cabelos. Ele abre os olhos, a abraça e volta a dormir. Hermione sorri. **Ele demorou a se declarar.** Pensa. Apenas no início do último ano da escola começaram a namorar. Analisando os fatos até que é uma boa relação. São amigos... Companheiros acima de tudo. As famílias se dão muito bem. Mesmo assim ela não pode evitar a sensação de que falta alguma coisa. **Onde está àquela paixão que eu lia nos livros de adolescência? Bem... Não se pode ter tudo.**_

_A despeito da insistência de Rony eles ainda moram em casas separadas. A pressão da família para que se casem é grande, mas ela sente que não é hora. **Tenho apenas vinte e dois anos. Não sei se quero me casar agora... **Pensa. **Não sei nem se quero me casar!**_

_Decidida; ela se levanta e apronta-se para trabalhar. Depois da formatura Hermione se candidatou a uma vaga no ministério, na sessão de cooperação entre trouxas e bruxos. Após a derrota de Voldemort as coisas não melhoraram tanto quanto se esperava. Alguns comensais continuavam livres. Escondidos ou soltos por falta de provas. Os ataques a trouxas continuavam e foi necessário criar esta sessão onde bruxos e alguns poucos trouxas, em sua maioria, parentes e amigos de bruxos trabalhavam tentando impedir os ataques. Hermione é uma das responsáveis por descobrir estes ataques e impedi-los_

_Ela olha-se no espelho e recebe um elogio. Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir. Fica lembrando da garotinha sem graça que era quando foi para Hogwarts. Nos últimos anos da escola, no entanto, desabrochou. O corpo ganhou curvas perfeitas, que antes não existiam e o cabelo... **Bem... Os bruxos não têm noção do que um bom cabeleireiro trouxa é capaz de fazer!**_

_Ela pega a bolsa, dá um beijo em Rony que continua dormindo e aparata para o ministério._

NO MINISTÉRIO

_Hermione sobe as escadas e vai em direção a sua sala, uma vez que não é permitido aparatar nas dependências do ministério. **É até bom**, pensa **assim faço um pouco de exercício. Não há magia que de jeito nos pneuzinhos que se acumulam nos quadris. Eu ando com fixação em chocolate nos últimos tempos. Os trouxas atribuem isso a falta de...** Pensa. **O que é isso? Será que ultimamente não penso em outra coisa?** Ela respira fundo e abre a porta da sua sala onde seu chefe a espera._

**Sr. Weasley** – Granger. Que bom que veio mais cedo. Tenho uma missão pra você. Sente-se para que eu passe as coordenadas.

_Com a derrota de Voldemort e a reformulação do ministério o Sr. Weasley foi promovido a chefe do recém criado departamento de cooperação entre trouxas e bruxos. O padrão de vida da família melhorou consideravelmente._

**Hermione** – Bem Sr. Weasley, estou a seu dispor.

**Sr. Weasley** – Preciso que você se encontre com um de nossos principais espiões. Ele tem informações a respeito de um ataque a uma boate trouxa que está sendo planejado para as próximas semanas.

**Hermione** – Qual de nossos espiões é?

**Sr. Weasley** – Para a sua segurança e a dele você só vai ficar sabendo na hora. Ele é um de nossos espiões mais secretos. Apenas eu e o ministro da magia sabemos sua identidade. Você deverá ir pela rede flu até o local indicado no mapa e de lá deverá utilizar roupas e transporte trouxa para chegar. Como você ainda convive com trouxas creio que não terá dificuldades

_Hermione analisa os papeis onde estão as coordenadas_ – Sem problemas

**Sr. Weasley** – Outra coisa. Não sabemos se ainda existe algum comensal disfarçado no ministério. Para todos os efeitos você está estressada e eu te dei uma semana de férias. Eu peço que não comente com ninguém (_para, um pouco desconcertado)_. Nem com Harry ou com meu filho. Ninguém sabe quem pode estar ouvindo. É pra própria segurança dos dois

**Hermione** – Tudo bem. Eu falo para o Rony que vou visitar meus pais. Eles estão na América mesmo...

**Sr. Weasley** – Eu não gosto de te obrigar a mentir, mas se nosso informante estiver realmente certo impediremos o maior ataque a trouxas que já foi planejado desde que você sabe quem foi derrotado.

_Hermione levanta-se_

**Sr. Weasley** – Outra coisa. Não entrarei em contato com você durante pelo menos dez dias. Aguarde as novas instruções. Decore o mapa e o destrua.

_Sai da sala_

_Hermione fica analisando o mapa e pensando no que vai falar ao Rony. **É até bom um dias separados pensa. Quem sabe nossa relação melhore... Embora nem eu saiba dizer o que está errado.**_

APARTAMENTO DA HERMIONE

_Após um dia de trabalho ela aparata em casa. Vê um bilhete de Rony no espelho onde ele fala que foi trabalhar e volta para o jantar._

_**Espero que ele engula a desculpa.** Pensa ela, enquanto conjura ingredientes para uma macarronada._

_Uma hora depois ela está saindo do banho. Rony aparata em seu quarto._

**Rony** – Que recepção maravilhosa (_beija-a_)

**Hermione **(_tirando a mão de Rony que escorrega para seu seio_) – O jantar está pronto

**Rony** – Ontem você também não quis...

**Hermione **– Eu sei... Ando meio chata estes dias. Desculpe

_Eles se dirigem a cozinha. Enquanto jantam Hermione pensa em uma forma de tocar no assunto da viagem. **Já estou vendo o tamanho da encrenca! **_

**Hermione** – Estive pensando... Estou com alguns dias livres. Conversei com seu pai e ele me liberou para visitar meus pais

**Rony** (_intrigado_) – Você não me falou nada

**Hermione** – Eu sei. Tive essa idéia hoje... (_abaixa a cabeça desconcertada_)

**Rony** – Eu posso ver se consigo uns dias e nós podemos ir juntos.

**Hermione** – Melhor não... Acho que vai ser bom ficarmos uns dias separados

**Rony** – Há alguma coisa errada?

**Hermione** – Não sei explicar... Acho que estou atravessando uma fase meio complicada

**Rony **– Você não me ama mais?

**Hermione **– Não é isso, mas desde que saímos da escola que estamos juntos. Às vezes acho que não tenho mais vida própria. Nós não temos tempo nem de sentir saudades um do outro.

**Rony** – Não sei se entendo. Mas quem sabe uns dias separados sejam a solução. Você quer que eu passe a noite aqui?

**Hermione** – Não. Tenho que arrumar a mala e estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça (_**será que esta desculpa funciona também entre os bruxos?** Pensa)_ vou tomar uma poção e dormir.

**Rony** (_Meio chateado_) – Tudo bem. Te vejo na volta (_beija-a e aparata)._

_Enquanto suas roupas colocam-se na mala Hermione olha para o teto e conversa consigo mesma. _**_Eu não entendo você Hermione. Fica o tempo todo pensando em sexo e repele todas as tentativas de aproximação do Rony. Quanto tempo faz... Quase um mês._ **

_Perdida nestes pensamentos ela decide dormir. A viagem vai ser longa..._


	2. Chapter 2

BARCELONA

_Hermione chega a um quarto luxuoso em um hotel cinco estrelas. O dono é um trouxa cuja filha estuda em Beauxbatons. É um dos que colaboram com o ministério. Sua família sofreu um ataque há alguns anos._

_**A partir de agora preciso agir como trouxa. **Pensa. Sabe que não terá dificuldades. Na casa de seus pais ela até se esquece que é uma bruxa._

_Ela toma um banho demorado e prepara-se para encontrar o informante. Estranhamente sente vontade de se arrumar um pouco melhor. Ela coloca um vestido preto um pouco acima do joelho com um decote generoso sem ser vulgar. Meia calça também preta. Sapatos de salto alto. Prende os cabelos num coque e sai. **Quem me ver saindo vai pensar que vou para um encontro amoroso.**_

_A noite cai. Ela pede um táxi e dirige-se ao endereço._

_Hermione chega a uma casa um pouco afastada da cidade. Ao tocar a campainha ouve uma voz pedindo pra que entre. **Eu conheço essa voz...** Pensa._

NÃO DEIXE A PORTA BATER! - _Uma voz grita ao mesmo tempo em que a porta bate._

Você! – Hermione_ fala para o homem loiro que tenta desesperadamente abrir a porta._

**Draco** – Não acredito que você deixou a porta bater! (_grita_) E pensar que disseram que mandariam o melhor agente.

**Hermione** – E eu não acredito que você é nosso espião! (_grita)_ Você continua o mesmo estúpido de nariz empinado. Será que suas mãos delicadas não conseguem abrir uma simples porta?

**Draco** – Senhora sabe tudo... Tente abrir!

_Ela dirige-se a porta e tenta várias vezes pega sua varinha_ – Alorromora! (_A porta não se mexe)._

_Hermione olha pra Draco sem entender._

**Draco** – Se lhe interessa saber estou aperfeiçoando um feitiço de aprisionamento. Os dementadores nunca foram confiáveis. Estou testando nessa casa. Enfeiticei as portas para que se abram apenas daqui a três dias.

**Hermione** (_atônita_) – Depois que você me passar as informações eu aparato pra fora...

**Draco** – Pra uma sabe tudo você é bem burrinha. Você acha que é possível aparatar com um feitiço de aprisionamento?

**Hermione** - Deve ter alguma forma...

**Draco** – Não tem. Embora eu também não goste da idéia vou ser obrigado a suportar sua horrível companhia nos próximos três dias.

**Hermione** (_ainda sem acreditar_) – Deve haver algum jeito. Não posso ficar três dias sob o mesmo teto que você!

**Draco** – Acredite. Se tivesse alguma forma eu seria o primeiro a dar o fora! Além de sangue ruim, também é imbecil!

_Hermione está a um passo de esbofeteá-lo_ – Como eu podia adivinhar? Se você é tão esperto deveria ter pensado em uma forma de sair antes de fazer este feitiço idiota na casa! Se eu soubesse quem era o informante não teria vindo.

_Draco segura seus braços e olha nos seus olhos_ – Isso tudo é medo de ficar sozinha comigo novamente? _Diz ele com a voz rouca_

_Hermione olha para Draco assustada. Sabe perfeitamente no que ele está pensando. Mesmo sem querer não consegue deixar de lembrar_

_Hogwarts cinco anos atrás. As cenas a seguir são lembranças de Hermione_

_A escola está em polvorosa devido ao baile de despedida dos formandos do sétimo ano. A festa promete._

_Hermione se prepara para a grande noite. Dá o último retoque na maquiagem. Prende os cabelos, passa perfume. Rony a espera na entrada da Grifinória._

_Ela se olha no espelho e gosta do que vê. O vestido tomara-que-caia azul turquesa valoriza suas recém adquiridas curvas. Mais um toque de rímel. Está pronta!_

_Rony olha pra ela e a cumprimenta com um selinho_. – Você está linda! Todos vão babar de inveja.

_Hermione sorri e eles vão para o baile._

_O salão comunal está enfeitado com luzes de todas as cores. Vários casais dançam juntinhos uma musica romântica. Mas Hermione não está se divertindo. Rony ficou sabendo que Harry e Gina estão namorando e armou um escândalo._

**Hermione** – Você está sendo irracional. Sua irmã tem dezesseis anos!

**Rony** – Não quero que ela fique namorando por ai. Ela não é qualquer uma

**Hermione** (_atônita_) – O Harry é seu amigo! Eu namoro por ai... COM VOCÊ! Que dizer que eu sou qualquer uma?

**Rony** (_percebendo a besteira que falou_) – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

**Hermione** (_furiosa_) – Foi isso que você quis dizer e foi isso que você disse! Se a sua irmãzinha não pode namorar eu também não posso (_levanta-se_)

**Rony** (_segurando Hermione pelo braço)_ – Espere, vamos conversar.

**Hermione** (_soltando-se_) – Não há nada o que conversar! Só me procure se algum dia você deixar de ser um machista hipócrita!

_Sai do salão._

_Hermione sai andando pelos corredores da escola. Está tão furiosa que não consegue nem chorar. **Como posso namorar alguém tão idiota?** Pensa._

_Ela não quer ir para seu quarto. Sabe que a sala da Grifinória estará cheia de alunos que ainda não tem permissão para ir ao baile. **Se for pra lá vão achar estranho.**_

_Decide ir para a biblioteca. A professora McGonagall deu a ela passe livre para a biblioteca, nos horários que quiser. Como monitora-chefe ela passou a ter este direito._

_Ela senta-se no escuro e fica pensando no que aconteceu. Ouve uma voz conhecida_

**Draco** – Quer dizer que a sangue ruim brigou com o pobretão...

**Hermione** – Será que pelo menos uma vez na vida você pode me deixar em paz? (_levanta-se_)

**Draco** (_segura Hermione pelos braços e a encosta na mesa_) – Me dê um motivo

**Hermione** – Que tal você ir procurar uma de suas amiguinhas?

**Draco** (_Olhando fixamente para o decote de Hermione)_ – Acho que não. Aqui está muito mais interessante

**Hermione** – Me solta! Eu te odeio!

**Draco** (_olhando dentro dos olhos dela_) – Odeia? (_cola seu corpo ao dela_) E por que você está arfando deste jeito?

_Hermione tenta falar alguma coisa, não consegue._

**Draco** – Eu também te odeio... Sabe por que, sangue ruim? Eu te odeio por que você me faz sentir coisas que não gostaria.

_Ele cola ainda mais seu corpo junto ao dela. Hermione pode sentir a excitação de Draco. Seu coração dispara ainda mais quando recebe o beijo._

_O beijo e quente, violento. Ela tenta desvensilhar-se o que faz com que Draco aprofunde ainda mais. Ela solta um gemido rouco. Embora não queira admitir, está sentindo sensações que nunca sentiu antes._

_As mãos ágeis de Draco apertam seus quadris enquanto sobem seu vestido. Sua boca percorre a nuca e o colo de Hermione. Ela não pensa. Suas mãos arranham as costas de Draco e ela geme alto quando sente os dedos dele acariciarem com vontade suas partes mais íntimas. Percebe que ele está desabotoando a calça..._

_Então ambos têm uma estranha sensação... Como se fosse um balde de água fria... Como se fosse não... É um balde de água fria!_

_Pirraça sai gritando_ – alunos se amassando na biblioteca! Detenção! Não... Expulsão!

_É o que precisa para Hermione acordar. Ela dá uma bofetada em Draco e sai correndo com o coração aos pulos._

_Ela passa pelos corredores apressada. Nem se dá conta do encontrão que dá em Neville. Chega à sala da Grifinória e sobe correndo para os seus aposentos de monitora diante de olhares assustados de outros alunos._

_Ela atira-se na cama, as lágrimas descem em abundância. **O que aconteceu comigo?** Pensa. Sabe que, se pirraça não tivesse aparecido, eles teriam ido às últimas conseqüências, nada a impediria. **O Rony sempre tentou e eu nunca deixei... E agora. Justo com uma pessoa que eu odeio**!_

_Perdida nestes pensamentos ela adormece._

_No outro dia Rony a procura, pede desculpas e eles fazem as pazes. Um mês depois começam a dormir juntos_

_As cenas que se passam a seguir são as mesmas de cinco anos atrás do ponto de vista de Draco_.

_Ele está no salão comunal observando o movimento. Acabou de dizer a Pansy, pela terceira vez, que não quer dançar. Vê Hermione entrar com Rony. Sente uma sensação estranha no estômago. _

_Ouve um aluno da Sonserina comentar_ – O sangue pode até ser ruim, mas o resto...

_Risadas ecoam na mesa. Draco lança um olhar fulminante a Blaise._

**Blaise** – Qual é Mafloy? Vai dizer que nunca sonhou em pegar a sabe tudo? Se não pensou foi o único. Ela é perfeita... A gente até esquece que é sangue ruim.

_Pansy senta-se ao seu lado e segura em seu braço_

**Pansy** – Poxa Draco! Você não saiu daí, não quer dançar... Nem falou que eu estou bonita

_Draco responde distraidamente sem olhar pra ela_ – Você fica muito bem de azul.

_Pansy olha para Draco e para seu vestido amarelo e sai furiosa. Blaise solta uma gargalhada_

_Draco olha para ele e sai_

_Ele está andando pelo corredor quando vê Hermione passar apressada em direção à biblioteca. Sem pensar vai atrás dela._

_Ela está sentada com a cabeça entre as mãos**. Deve ter discutido com o pobretão**. Pensa. _

_Draco não consegue deixar de provocá-la _– Quer dizer que a sangue ruim brigou com o pobretão...

_Ela olha pra ele furiosa_ – _**Ela fica mais bonita ainda! **Pensa ele_

_Hermione se levanta a um passo de esbofeteá-lo. Draco a segura pelos braços e encosta seu corpo ao dela. Seu coração dispara, ele sente uma vontade indescritível de beijá-la. **Devo estar ficando louco** pensa. **Eu beijando uma sangue ruim... Ela, com certeza, vai me esbofetear**... Seus lábios estão cada vez mais perto... **Bem, acho que vale o risco.**_

_Então ele a beija como nunca havia beijado ninguém. Não há carinho, apenas desejo... Muito desejo. Ela tenta desvencilhar-se, mas acaba correspondendo. **A sangue ruim está correspondendo meu beijo? Esse mundo está perdido**._

_Ele sente a excitação crescer na medida em que intensifica as carícias. Sabe que precisa tê-la, seu corpo precisa do dela. **Ela também quer**..._

_Então sente um balde de água fria e uma bofetada. Atônito vê Hermione sair correndo._

_Ele faz um feitiço para secar-se e volta para o salão ainda sem entender o que aconteceu. **Devo estar ficando louco**..._

_Pansy está a sua procura. Eles passam a noite juntos, mas é em Hermione que ele pensa..._

_Três anos depois ele e Pansy se casam_

_De volta aos dias atuais._

_Hermione olha pra Draco desconcertada. Sabe que ambos estão pensando em certa noite em Hogwarts há cinco anos atrás._

**Hermione** – Bem... Você tem certeza que não há como sairmos daqui?

**Draco** _(desanimado)_ – Não... O feitiço é poderoso. Não podemos aparatar ou abrir qualquer porta ou janela antes de três dias.

**Hermione** – Deve haver algum jeito (_olha pra ele furiosa_) Definitivamente eu não posso ficar aqui com você! (_fica assustada ao ver que ele está se aproximando, tenta mudar de assunto_) – Você está sozinho aqui? E a sua esposa?

_Draco olha pra ela_ – Ela não é minha esposa (_Hermione olha pra ele desconcertada_) é apenas alguém com quem me casei

**Hermione** – Como você pode ser assim tão frio com a sua mulher?

_Draco sacode os ombros_ – Casamento arranjado. Não houve espaço para sentimentos... E você e o pobretão?

**Hermione** – Não fale assim dele... Continuamos juntos.

_Ele olha pra ela e não fala nada Hermione sente seu coração disparar e fala_ – Quer dizer que você é nosso espião. Justo você, que detesta trouxas.

**Draco** – E continuo detestando, mas isso não significa que eu queira que todos eles morram. Basta que fiquem em seu devido lugar...

_Hermione respira fundo. Furiosa. Mas decide não continuar a discussão_. – Já que vamos ter que nos aturar gostaria que me passasse o esquema do ataque.

_Draco começa a passar as coordenadas do ataque que está sendo planejado para daqui a dois meses em uma boate na França. Os dois ficam analisando os papeis, traçando planos para impedir o ataque e não vêem a hora passar_.

**Draco** – Já é tarde. Vou me recolher. Meu quarto é o primeiro da direita. Escolha qualquer outro.

_Sai._


	3. Chapter 3

_Já passa das duas. Hermione vira-se de um lado para outro sem conseguir pregar o olho. A noite do baile não sai de sua cabeça. Ela se levanta e vai até a sala. Como faz muito calor ela colocou apenas um robe sob suas peças íntimas. _

_Draco está na janela_.

**Draco** – Você também não conseguiu dormir (_fala sem se virar_)

_Hermione permanece calada _

_Draco vira-se e caminha até ela. Hermione ajeita o robe que mal cobre a sua nudez. Ela não trouxe roupas e pegou a primeira peça que encontrou para dormir. Agora se dá conta que o robe só pode ser dele..._

**Draco** – Você também não esqueceu...

_Hermione pensa em alguma coisa para dizer. Alguma coisa que o afaste. Mas não vem nada na sua cabeça. Draco continua se aproximando_...

**Draco** – Eu penso naquela noite quase todos os dias... E continuo odiando o que você faz comigo...

_Hermione sente a sua respiração ficar ofegante. Quer se afastar, mas não consegue._

**Draco** – Desde aquela noite eu sonho em continuar de onde paramos. Eu sei que você também queria. (_Olha pra ela e aproxima-se ainda mais)_

_Hermione continua paralisada. Não esboça nenhuma reação, tem medo de tentar se mover. Suas pernas estão bambas... Ela encosta-se na mesa para não cair_

_Então ele a segura pela nuca e a beija... **Não posso corresponder **Pensa ela**. Tenho que arranjar forças para esbofeteá-lo**. No entanto só consegue emitir um gemido rouco._

Não fuja – _Ele fala ofegante, enquanto distribui beijos em seu pescoço. Suas mãos ágeis desatam o nó do robe revelando a sua quase nudez e percorrendo todo o seu corpo que parece ter vontade própria. Ela acaricia nuca dele enquanto corresponde ao beijo com vontade. Seus corpos estão cada vez mais colados ela pode perceber que ele está bastante excitado... Ambos estão._

_**Eu devo estar louca**, pensa ela enquanto percebe que está indo em direção ao quarto dele. **Não posso fazer isso. Mas está tão bom...**_

_Ela consegue balbuciar um não sem muita convicção. Draco olha pra ela._ – Tem certeza que não quer? (_Diz ele com voz rouca) – _Não é isso que seu corpo mostra_. (Sua boca acaricia seu seio enquanto ele a deita na cama sem parar de acariciá-la)._

Eu não posso... _Ela tenta novamente impedi-lo. Olha pra ele e percebe que ele já está nu e retira a sua última peça íntima. **Como ele fez isso tão rápido?** Pensa._ – Draco, por favor... Não podemos... _Tenta argumentar com voz fraca enquanto Draco retira sua calcinha_. _Ela solta um gemido quando Draco acaricia o interior de suas coxas. Sente o seu corpo pegar fogo..._

Eu sei... _Ele fala_. Não podemos... _Mas não para de acariciá-la posicionando-se entre as suas pernas._

_Então... Acontece o inevitável. Ela se sente totalmente preenchida... Como nunca aconteceu antes. Não há mais espaço para culpa. Apenas desejo e prazer. Ela arqueia os quadris, intensificando o contato e crava as unhas nas costas de Draco._

_Suados e satisfeitos eles evitam encarar-se._

**Hermione** – Isso não podia ter acontecido! (_senta-se na cama_)

**Draco** – Eu sei. Você acha que eu gosto de me sentir tão vulnerável perto de você?

**Hermione** – Eu tenho o Rony... Você é casado...

**Draco** (_obrigando-a a encará-lo_) – Eu sei... Mas quando fico perto de você isso não tem a menor importância. Só o que eu quero é beijá-la.

_Ela tenta voltar a seu quarto. Ele a impede com um beijo. Os dois se entregam novamente a paixão..._

_Três dias depois Hermione está de volta ao hotel. Ela evita olhar-se no espelho. **Fui uma fraca **Pensa ela** Isso não podia ter acontecido deixei me levar... Eu posso usar esta desculpa pra primeira vez... E as outras?**_

_Eles passaram os três dias se amando de todas as formas possíveis..._

_**Preciso falar com o Rony**. Pensa. Ela sabe que precisa terminar com ele. **Se o amasse isso não teria acontecido.**_


	4. Chapter 4

PARIS

_Cinco anos depois..._

CASA DA HERMIONE

_Hermione acorda e prepara o café da manhã. Ela afasta os brinquedos da sala e dirige-se ao quarto onde um menino loiro dorme. Ela acaricia os cabelos do filho enquanto pensa em como sua vida mudou._

_Ao voltar para casa, após seu encontro com Draco, sua primeira atitude foi terminar com Rony. A reação dele e de seus familiares foi a pior possível. Até Harry deixou de falar com ela por uns dias. Ninguém entendia o porquê desta decisão tão inusitada._

_Quando Hermione achava que não havia como piorar a situação, ela acordou com um violento enjôo matinal. Então se deu conta que estava muito atrasada... Só podia estar grávida! E só podia ser de Draco. Já fazia um bom tempo que não acontecia nada entre ela e Rony..._

_Sem saber direito o que fazer, ela então pede transferência pra França e muda-se sem falar pra ninguém a respeito da gravidez._

**Hermione** (_acariciando os cabelos do filho_) – Acorda preguiçoso...

_O garoto se mexe, mas não acorda. Hermione faz cócegas no filho_. – Zank... Meu bem... Você esqueceu que vai trabalhar comigo hoje?

_O garotinho a fita com os profundos olhos azuis. **Ele se parece tanto com o pai que às vezes eu até me assusto.** Pensa ela_

**Zank** (_abraça Hermione_) – Eu posso mesmo ir trabalhar com você?

_Hermione sorrindo_ – Hoje pode. Agora já pro banho!

_Hermione olha o garoto dirigir-se para o banheiro. Não consegue conter um sorriso. A despeito de tudo nunca se arrependeu de ter levado a gravidez adiante. Seu filho é seu maior tesouro. Sua maior alegria. É corajoso... Esperto... **Tudo o que uma mãe pode desejar**. Pensa._

_Ela ajuda o filho a tomar banho e vestir-se. Uma bermuda azul e uma camiseta branca. Passa gel em seus cabelos loiros, deixando-os arrepiados. Hermione pega o filho no colo e aparata para o ministério francês de magia._

NO MINISTÉRIO FRANCÊS

_Hermione entra em sua seção onde a secretária lhe passa a agenda do dia. Dentro de um mês ela deve voltar pra Inglaterra. A seção de cooperação entre bruxos e trouxas franceses já é um sucesso. Seu trabalho na França esta acabando._

_Ela pensa em como será quando voltar. **Vão ficar todos chocados ao saber que tive um filho. Será que alguém vai desconfiar?** Pensa. **Acho que não... As pessoas nem sonham que aconteceu algo entre mim e Draco na Espanha.**_

_A secretária fala que um representante do ministério inglês está a sua espera para acertar os detalhes de sua volta. Hermione dirige-se sua sala e pede que o representante venha encontrá-la_.

_Hermione coloca Zank sentado em sua cadeira. Dá papel e lápis coloridos_ – Agora você fica quietinho enquanto a mamãe trabalha. (_Beija sua cabeça)_

_Ela esta absorta em alguns documentos quando alguém bate a porta. Sem levantar a cabeça ouve uma voz conhecida_. – Oi Mione...

_Ela levanta a cabeça e vê um rapaz de revoltos cabelos pretos e olhos verdes._ – Harry! – _diz espantada._

**Harry** – Será que depois de tanto tempo eu não mereço um abraço? _Fala sorrindo_

_Ela levanta-se e abraça Harry_ – Quanto tempo. Tive saudades... Como estão todos?

_Antes que Harry possa responder eles vêem um vaso levitar e espatifar-se no chão._

**Hermione** – Zank! Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer pra você não pegar a minha varinha?

**Zank** – Desculpa mãe.

Mãe? – _Harry pensa desconcertado olhando para Hermione e para o menino loiro que o encara fixamente._

_Hermione pega o garotinho no colo e fala _– Este é um amigo da mamãe... Harry Potter.

_O garotinho mede Harry de cima a baixo. **Exatamente como Draco fez no dia em que o conheceu**. Pensa Hermione._

**Zank** _(entusiasmado_) – Harry Potter! Do quadribol!

_Harry sorri_ – Isso mesmo. Você gosta de quadribol?

**Zank** – Gosto. Vou ser apanhador. Mas minha mãe não gosta muito... Ela não me deixa voar sozinho.

**Hermione** – Agora você fica desenhando e deixa sua mãe trabalhar, ta bebê.

**Zank** (_escandalizado_) – Mãe! Olha o mico! Eu não sou um bebê!

_Harry engole o riso_

NA LANCHONETE

_Harry e Hermione estão em uma lanchonete trouxa. Zank joga fliperama enquanto os dois conversam._

**Harry** – Quem diria... Você é mamãe!

**Hermione** – Pois é... Minha vida mudou muito

_Harry abaixa a cabeça, um pouco desconcertado_ – Ele não é filho do Rony... É?

**Hermione** – Claro que não! Você acha mesmo que eu teria ido embora se ele fosse filho do Rony?

_Olha pra Harry que permanece calado._ – Digamos que seja uma produção independente. Não estou preparada pra falar sobre o pai dele. Não ainda...

_Harry encara Hermione. Tem a sensação que conhece o garotinho de algum lugar..._

**Hermione** – Como estão todos? Você, a Gina, o Rony...

**Harry** _(sorrindo_) – Você já deve saber que eu abandonei o quadribol e fui para o ministério. Depois do último balaço que levei a Gina me deu um ultimato. O quadribol ou eu... _(Hermione sorri diante da imitação quase perfeita_). Vamos nos casar no mês que vem.

**Hermione** – Que bom! Fico muito feliz por vocês...

**Harry** – Gostaria que você fosse ao casamento.

_Hermione olha para o filho e para Harry_ – Não sei se devo. Depois de tudo que aconteceu... Eu sei que a Gina ficou chateada comigo. Você também...

**Harry** – É verdade, todos nós ficamos. Mas agora eu vejo que foi melhor. O Rony se recuperou. Faz dois anos que ele namora a Luna.

**Hermione** – Fico contente por ele. Eu percebi que não o amava... Não como homem. Eu o amo da mesma forma que amo você... Como um irmão.

_Harry segura as mãos de Hermione._ – A Gina também sente a sua falta. Você era a melhor amiga dela. Eu sei que ela gostaria que você fosse ao casamento. Você vai voltar mesmo pra Inglaterra. Será que pretende esconder esse garotinho indefinidamente?

_Hermione sorri_ – Claro que não! Tenho muito orgulho do meu filho. Mas será que eles vão entender? Eu engravidei logo depois que eu e o Rony terminamos (_**uma mentirinha não faz mal a ninguém) **pensa_

**Harry** – Não nego que as pessoas vão ficar chocadas no início. Mas o sorriso dele conquista qualquer um...

_Zank chega à mesa saltitando_ – Mãe, tou com fome!

**Hermione** – Já pedi seu lanche. Quero ver se você come tudo

**Zank** (_para Harry_) – Depois você me leva pra voar?

**Harry** (_sorrindo_) – Se a sua mãe deixar...


	5. Chapter 5

NO CALDEIRÃO FURADO

_Harry e Gina estão tomando cerveja amanteigada enquanto conversam. Faltam quinze dias para o casamento_.

**Gina** (_espantada_) – Então a Hermione tem um filho? Não é meu sobrinho é?

**Harry** – Não... Definitivamente o garoto não é um Weasley. Ela deve ter se envolvido com alguém logo depois que terminou com o Rony. Mas não quis me falar sobre isso.

**Gina** – Você falou para ela vir para o casamento?

**Harry** – Claro! Eu sei que você sente falta da sua amiga e confidente.

_Gina sorri. Antes que possa falar alguma coisa eles vêem Draco entrar._

**Harry** – Não acredito que ele trocou de namorada de novo! Depois que se separou não ficou mais de seis meses com ninguém. _Acena pra Draco_

_Depois da tentativa de ataque aos trouxas há cinco anos atrás Draco entregou todos os comensais que conhecia. Inclusive seu próprio pai. A batalha foi terrível ele ficou muito ferido._

_Quando se recuperou separou-se de Pansy e foi trabalhar no ministério. O relacionamento entre ele e Harry melhorou consideravelmente embora os dois não cheguem a ser íntimos._

_A garota que está com Draco encontra uma amiga e vai até ela. Draco senta-se na mesa com Harry e Gina._

**Draco** – E aí cicatriz! Como foi na França?

**Harry** – Melhor do que eu esperava. Adivinha quem era a funcionária que eu fui encontrar? (_olha pra Draco que está calado_) A Hermione

_Harry não nota, mas há um brilho estranho no olhar de Draco._

**Draco** – E como a sabe tudo está?

**Harry** – Você não perde essa mania... Ela está muito bem. Tem um filhinho de uns quatro anos. Você vai conhecê-lo no meu casamento. _Harry continua falando sem notar que Draco está pálido._

**Gina** – E como ele é?

**Harry** – Loirinho. Super esperto. A Mione mandou uma foto dele, quer ver?

_Sem esperar resposta Harry tira uma foto onde Hermione segura um garoto loirinho de cabelos arrepiados e olhos claros. Os dois sorriem e acenam para a câmera._

_Draco sente um bolo em seu estômago._ – Preciso ir. Diz ele

**Harry** _(espantado)_ – Mas você chegou agora...

**Draco** – Me lembrei de algo que não posso deixar de fazer.

_Sai sem ao menos se despedir da garota que estava com ele_

_Harry e Gina se olham sem entender._

NA MANSÃO MAFLOY

_Draco está sozinho em casa. Já passa das três e ele não conseguiu dormir. A foto de Hermione com o garotinho não sai de sua cabeça. Ele não tem dúvidas que é seu filho. Os mesmos cabelos loiros... Os mesmos olhos azuis... **Droga! Por que ela não me contou?** _

_Lembra-se que a procurou quando voltaram para Inglaterra, mas ela não quis vê-lo. E depois do ataque passou muito tempo no hospital. Ela já havia desaparecido..._

_Decidido, ele arruma uma pequena valise e aparata para a França_

CASA DA HERMIONE

_São quase oito horas e embora seja sábado Hermione não consegue ficar na cama. Zank ainda dorme profundamente. **Meu bebê é preguiçoso. **Pensa_

_Ela decide ler um livro até reunir coragem para dar um jeito na casa. Ouve alguém bater na porta._

_**Deve ser o jornal eu já falei pra eles deixarem na porta, mas não adianta**. Abre a porta e leva um choque._

_Ela olha para o homem que está em sua porta. Não sabe o que dizer. Draco tem um brilho estranho no olhar..._

**Hermione **(_desconcertada_) – Horário estranho para uma visita...

**Draco** _(irônico)_ – Posso dizer que estou atrasado... Cinco anos pra ser mais exato! _(entra sem esperar convite_)

_Hermione vai atrás dele. Ele pega um porta-retratos com uma foto de Zank._

**Draco** – Você não acha que me deve explicações? _Hermione pode ver que ele está furioso. _

_Ela permanece calada._

_Draco continua_ – Vai dizer que é uma estranha coincidência esse garotinho ser tão parecido comigo!

_Hermione tira o porta-retrato das mãos de Draco e o encara desafiadoramente_. – O que você quer que eu fale?

**Draco** _(segura Hermione pelos braços)_ – Eu tinha o direito de saber

_Hermione se solta_ – Tinha? Eu ia falar o que? Imagine a cena eu interrompendo o seu café da manhã e falando diante da sua esposa. Draco! Lembra-se daqueles dias na Espanha? Pois é. Além do meu sentimento de culpa teve outras conseqüências.

_Ele olha para ela sem saber o que dizer. Ela continua (irônica)_. – Imagine eu falando para o meu ex-noivo. Rony, querido, sabe quando eu fui para a Espanha... Eu trouxe uma lembrancinha de lá... E não foram castanholas!

**Draco** – Ele é meu filho!

**Hermione** (_furiosa_) – Não, Sr. Mafloy. Ele é MEU filho, entendeu!

**Draco** – Você não pode me impedir...

**Hermione** (_já gritando_) – Posso e vou! Você sempre deixou claro o que acha de misturar o sangue. Pois bem! Ele tem sangue trouxa! O que você vai fazer?

_Draco olha pra Hermione. **Ela fica linda furiosa** é só o que consegue pensar..._

**Hermione** – Meu filho foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Se você pensa que vai entrar na vida dele e bagunçar sua cabecinha pode ter certeza que não vou deixar. Eu estuporo você sem pensar duas vezes!

_Antes que qualquer um dos dois possa falar alguma coisa ouvem uma vozinha infantil_.

**Zank** – Mãe... Ta tudo bem? Ele está te machucando? _(olha pra cena assustado)_

_Hermione pega o filho no colo dirige-se ao quarto e deixa Draco atônito sozinho na sala._

**Zank** – Você estava gritando. Ele estava te machucando?

**Hermione** – Não meu bem... Eu só fiquei um pouquinho nervosa

**Zank** – Ele é um homem mau?

_Hermione abraça o filho_ – Não... Ele só está meio bravo com a mamãe...

**Zank** – O que você fez?

**Hermione** – Eu não quero falar agora. Depois a gente conversa, tudo bem? Fique aqui no quarto e não saia até eu falar.

_Hermione volta pra sala. Draco olha pra ela. Hermione percebe a tristeza em seu olhar. **Onde está toda aquela arrogância? **Pensa._

**Draco**_ (desconcertado) _– Desculpe. Eu não devia ter chegado deste jeito

**Hermione** – Eu também falei o que não devia.

**Draco** – Você vai me impedir de conhecer meu filho?

_Hermione olha pra ele. Nunca viu Draco tão vulnerável como agora._ – Não... Não posso fazer isso. Ele sempre pergunta pelo pai... Só preciso de um tempo. De me acostumar com a idéia. Durante todos esses anos fomos só nós dois.

**Draco** – Tudo bem. Não vou forçá-la _(prepara-se para sair)_

Draco! – _Hermione fala num impulso, quando ele está saindo._ – Venha amanhã na hora do almoço. Assim você pode vê-lo melhor.

_Draco assente com a cabeça e sai._

_Draco caminha pelas ruas de Paris. **Um filho** Pensa.** A vida está me dando mais uma chance... **E sorri como há muito tempo não acontecia..._

CASA DA HERMIONE

_No outro dia, Hermione está na cozinha preparando o almoço. Zank voa pela casa numa pequena vassoura a poucos centímetros do chão. O garoto adora voar. **Até nisso ele puxou o pai.**_

**Zank** – Por que a gente não vai comer na lanchonete?

_Hermione agachando-se para fica do tamanho do filho_ – Aquele homem que estava conversando com a mamãe vem almoçar com a gente...

**Zank** – Mas você brigou com ele...

**Hermione** – Eu sei, mas já passou. Eu falei pra ele que você é um garotinho muito esperto e ele quis te conhecer (_olha pra ele_) – Tudo bem pra você?

_Zank sacode os ombros. Hermione continua_. – Agora fica vendo televisão enquanto eu tomo um banho. Eu fiz brigadeiro de sobremesa (_sorri quando vê os olhinhos do filho brilhar_)

_Hermione está no banho. Zank brinca na sala. A campainha toca._

_Zank atende a porta e olha curioso para o homem alto e loiro._

**Draco** – Oi... (_olha para o menino tão parecido com ele. Não sabe direito o que dizer_).

**Zank** – Oi... Minha mãe ta tomando banho. Ela já vem.

_Draco aproveita para observar melhor o garoto. Ele está vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camiseta azul que realça ainda mais os seus olhos, seus cabelos estão arrepiados com gel. Draco analisa a sala onde brinquedos estão espalhados. Sorri ao ver uma pequena vassoura. **Igual a que eu tinha quando criança.** Pensa_

Você gosta de voar? _Pergunta ao garoto._

**Zank** – Gosto. Mas minha mãe morre de medo. Ela é uma garota (_diz ele com um ligeiro tom de desprezo)._ Fica sempre falando que eu vou me machucar...

**Draco** – Eu jogava quadribol na escola

**Zank** – Verdade? Igual ao Harry Potter!

_Draco não consegue evitar uma ponta de ciúmes. Hermione chega._

_Ela veste um vestido amarelo claro que realça seu bronzeado. Resultado das últimas férias. Draco olha fixamente. **Ela quase não mudou...** Seus cabelos foram cortados na altura do pescoço. As curvas estão mais generosas. **Está cada dia mais bonita...**_

**Hermione** – Vejo que vocês dois estão se entendendo.

**Zank** _(entusiasmado)_ – Ele joga quadribol!

**Hermione** – Acho que todo garoto já nasce com o quadribol no sangue. Por pouco a primeira palavra dele foi quadribol ao invés de mamãe.

_Draco sorri. **Ele deveria sorrir mais vezes **pensa Hermione._

_Eles terminaram de almoçar. Zank está comendo a sobremesa pela segunda vez. Suas mãos e seu rosto estão sujos de brigadeiro_

**Zank** (_para Draco_) – Você gosta de brigadeiro?

_Draco olha pra ele sem entender_

**Hermione** – É um doce trouxa. Ele adora...

_Draco sorri enquanto olha Zank lamber os dedos_

**Hermione** – Agora que você já comeu. Vai lavar as mãos e o rosto.

**Zank** – Depois você deixa ele voar comigo?

**Hermione** – Você só pensa nisso? _Zank a encara com jeitinho pidão._ Mais tarde. Você comeu muito agora.

**Zank** – Ta bom...

_Draco e Hermione se encaram_ – Ele gostou de você. _Ela fala_

**Draco** – E eu perdi tanto tempo...

**Hermione** – Não vamos falar sobre isso. Você gostaria de ver fotos dele quando bebê?

_Draco acena com a cabeça e sorri._

_Draco e Hermione estão sentados um ao lado do outro vendo as fotos. Ela conta a história de cada uma delas._

**Hermione** – Esta aqui foi tirada logo após o nascimento

**Draco** – Foi você quem tirou?

**Hermione** – Eu... Imagine! Eu estava acabada. Pensa que é fácil ter um bebê?

_Zank vem saltitando_ – E agora mãe. Já passou um tempão! Ele pode voar comigo?

NO PARQUE

_Eles estão caminhando. Quem vê pensa que é uma família aproveitando a tarde de domingo. Se dependesse de Zank eles estariam voando até agora. Mas Hermione achou melhor dar um basta. _Cinco vezes é mais do que suficiente para o meu pobre coração_ – Ela disse._

_O garotinho tomou seu suco de abóbora e brinca com outras crianças bruxas. Hermione e Draco sentam-se e ficam observando. Draco quebra o silêncio._

**Draco** – Quando você volta para a Inglaterra?

**Hermione** – No máximo em uma semana. É só o tempo de fazer alguns ajustes. Tenho que procurar um apartamento. Alguém pra deixar o Zank enquanto eu trabalho. Rotina doméstica...

**Draco** – E onde você vai ficar?

**Hermione** – A Gina me chamou pra ficar na toca até o casamento. Mas não sei se é uma boa idéia...

**Draco** (_enciumado_) – Definitivamente não é uma boa idéia! Você vai ficar na minha casa

**Hermione** – Você enlouqueceu de vez! Imagine eu chegando com o Zank, que como você percebeu é a sua cara e indo pra sua casa. É só somar dois mais dois!

**Draco** – Mais cedo ou mais tarde todos vão saber!

**Hermione** – Eu sei... Mas quero preparar o Zank primeiro. São só uns dois dias. Depois do casamento do Harry eu vou ter arrumado outro lugar

_Draco continua sem gostar da história. Mas acha melhor não discutir._


	6. Chapter 6

NA TOCA

_Hermione e Gina estão no quarto. Zank chegou pregado da viagem. Está dormindo._

**Gina** – Seu filho é muito fofo! Pena que não é meu sobrinho (_olha pra Hermione, desconcertada_) – Desculpa. Eu estou falando demais. Acho que é nervosismo...

**Hermione** – Não se preocupe. Eu vim preparada para todo tipo de comentário. Não esperava que sua mãe me recebesse aqui depois de tudo...

**Gina** – O que passou, passou. Não vou negar que fiquei chateada. O Rony sofreu muito... Mas agora está bem.

**Hermione** – Eu gosto muito dele. Mas não era amor. Não como o seu e o do Harry. E aí? Como se sente a um passo de se tornar a senhora Potter?

**Gina** – Minha vida vai mudar muito... _Olha para Zank dormindo e para a barriga_.

**Hermione** (_espantada_) – Gina! Não me diga que está grávida! Alguém mais sabe?

**Gina** (_sorrindo_) – Só o Harry e minha mãe. Vamos contar depois da lua de mel.

**Hermione** – Isso é maravilhoso. Ser mãe é a melhor coisa do mundo.

_A Sra. Weasley entra e abraça Hermione_. – Minha filha... Sentimos sua falta

_Hermione não consegue evitar que uma lágrima escape de seus olhos _– Eu também... De todos vocês!

_Molly olha para Zank que continua dormindo _– Então este é seu rapazinho...

_Hermione sorri. Sente-se em casa novamente..._

_No dia do casamento_

_A toca está em polvorosa. A confusão é maior do que nos dias normais. Além dos sete filhos Weasley agora havia também noras e netos. Com o casamento de Gina, apenas Rony continua solteiro. Foi necessária a construção de vários cômodos para acomodar a família que cresceu._

_Hermione tenta em vão, pela terceira vez, arrumar a roupa do filho que não para quieto. Ele está muito agitado com tantas crianças para brincar._

Quer saber de uma coisa? Desisto! Vou me arrumar depois dou um jeito em você. _Diz ela_

_Zank sorri. Dá um beijo nela e sai correndo pra junto das outras crianças._

_Hermione está se arrumando no antigo quarto de Percy uma vez que o quarto de Gina está ocupado com as coisas da noiva. Ouve alguém bater e a porta se abrir._

**Rony **– Está vestida? (_pergunta timidamente)_

**Hermione** – Estou quase pronta. Só faltam os brincos.

_Ele olha pra ela. Hermione veste um vestido prateado com um profundo decote nas costas. **Ela está linda** pensa ele._

**Hermione** – Eu sei que você não está gostando de me ver aqui. Mas a Gina insistiu tanto que não tive como recusar.

_Rony sacode os ombros_ – Se fosse há alguns anos teria sido pior. Agora já passou. _Olha para a janela onde Zank brinca com as outras crianças._ – Seu filho é muito esperto...

_Hermione sorri_ – É verdade. _Ela sente que ele quer perguntar alguma coisa, mas Rony se vira e sai._

_Mais tarde..._

_A festa está linda. O quintal está enfeitado com luzes de todas as cores. O Sr. Weasley está muito emocionado com o casamento da caçula. O clima não podia ser melhor._

_Ela vê Draco chegar. Ele está todo de preto. Seus olhos se encontram._

_Ele passou metade da noite pensando se deveria ou não vir. Quando vê Hermione arrepende-se de não ter vindo antes. **Ela está maravilhosa**. Pensa. Ele procura o filho com os olhos. Logo vê o garoto correndo pelo gramado. Seus cabelos loiros destacam-se no meio a tantos ruivos._

_Só a muito custo consegue se conter e não ir procurar o garoto. **Hermione não vai gostar.** Resolve então ir até ela._

_Hermione está sentada na mesa com Harry, Gina e a senhora Weasley_.

**Draco** – E aí cicatriz! Se amarrou mesmo!

_Harry sorri e olha pra Gina com um sorriso abobado que todos os apaixonados têm. É praticamente o mesmo sorriso que Draco lança a Hermione..._

_Ele senta-se a seu lado_. Pensei que você não vinha – _ela fala_. Alguém pergunta por você desde o início da festa. _Olha para o filho que vem correndo. Zank senta-se no colo de Draco_.

**Zank **– Oi! Você vai me levar pra voar hoje?

**Hermione **– Nem pensar mocinho! Era só o que faltava...

**Zank** – Ah, mãe... _Está a um passo de chorar._

**Draco** (_afagando os cabelos do garoto_) – Vamos fazer o seguinte. Amanhã se a sua mãe deixar eu levo...

_As pessoas na mesa observam a cena atônitas. Ninguém fala nada. Mas todos têm o mesmo pensamento... A semelhança entre os dois é muito grande!_

_A festa prossegue. Quase todos os convidados já se foram. Zank dorme no colo de Hermione._

_Ela levanta-se com o filho no colo_ – Vou colocar esse mocinho na cama. Acho que não volto. Se ele acordar em um lugar estranho pode estranhar.

_Draco levanta-se_ – Deixe que eu carrego. Ele é pesado e você está de saltos.

_Eles seguem em direção a toca._

**Gina** (_para Harry_) – Você está pensando a mesma coisa que eu?

**Harry** – Sim... Mas não consigo acreditar! Deve ser só coincidência.

**Gina** – Coincidência demais...

_Draco e Hermione colocam Zank na cama. Ele passa a mão nos cabelos do filho _– Você já arrumou um lugar pra ficar? _Pergunta_

**Hermione** – Vou ficar no antigo apartamento do Harry até arranjar outro lugar. Assim procuro com mais calma.

**Draco** – Vocês podiam ir pra minha casa...

**Hermione** – Vamos dar um passo de cada vez. Sair de Paris já foi uma grande mudança pra ele.

_Draco olha pra ela. Hermione continua_. – Eu tenho que te perguntar. O que aconteceu com sua esposa?

**Draco** – Separei-me logo depois que voltei da Espanha. Eu te procurei, mas você havia ido embora. Ninguém sabia pra onde. Nem o cicatriz!

_Hermione abaixa os olhos ele pega em seu rosto e obriga-a a encará-lo. Beija seus lábios suavemente_.

**Hermione** (_interrompendo o beijo_) – É melhor você ir agora...

_Draco sai._

_**Ele está mudado... **Pensa Hermione._


	7. Chapter 7

APARTAMENTO DA HERMIONE

_Os dias passam. Hermione mudou-se para o antigo apartamento de Harry. Ela já voltou a trabalhar no ministério. Draco vem todos os dias ver o garoto. Eles acabaram de colocá-lo para dormir_.

**Draco** – Você já arrumou alguém para ficar com ele enquanto trabalha?

**Hermione** (_desanimada_) – Ainda não... Estou levando ele para a casa de meus pais todos os dias. Mas não está dando certo. Ontem ele fez um brinquedo levitar no parquinho na frente de várias crianças trouxas. Imagine a confusão! Estou me aperfeiçoando em feitiços de memória

_Draco sorri_

_Hermione continua_ – Estou atrás de uma babá, mas está difícil.

**Draco** _(pensativo) _– Acho que tenho a solução

_Hermione olha pra ele curiosa_

**Draco** – Não posso falar agora. Estejam prontos amanhã depois do trabalho. Eu passo aqui pra pegar vocês.

_Aparata _

_No outro dia..._

_Hermione e o filho estão prontos aguardando Draco. **O que será que ele está aprontando.** Pensa ela_

_Draco aparata para buscá-los_

**Hermione** – Aonde vamos?

**Draco** – Calma que você vai ficar sabendo. Só quero que me prometa que vai pensar na idéia.

_Hermione não fala nada e os três aparatam_

NA MANSÃO MAFLOY

_Hermione olha pra todos os lados analisando a casa onde foram parar. O garoto está entusiasmado_ – Aqui é tão grande! _Diz ele_

**Hermione** (_olhando pra Draco_) – Me diga que aqui não é aonde eu acho que é...

_Draco sorri_

_Hermione continua_ – Eu falei que não queria...

**Draco** (_beijando-lhe os lábios rapidamente_) – Calma! Ouça a minha idéia antes de brigar comigo.

_Hermione olha pra ele desconcertada_ – Tudo bem, estou ouvindo (_**depois eu quero ter uma conversinha. Que historia é essa de ficar me beijando na frente do meu filho?)** Pensa_

**Draco** – Eu quero que você conheça uma pessoa

_Eles encaminham-se a outra sala onde se encontra uma elfo._

**Draco** – Essa é a Mina. Ela cuidava de mim quando eu era criança. Acho que pode perfeitamente ficar com o Zank.

_A elfo olha para o garotinho e pra Draco espantada._

**Hermione** – Não sei não... Você sabe perfeitamente o que eu penso do trabalho dos elfos.

**Draco** – Ora, por favor! Até hoje você ainda não percebeu que a maioria dos elfos gosta de trabalhar. Se você quiser pode até oferecer um salário pra ela. Mas tenho certeza que ela não vai aceitar.

_Hermione olha pra Draco. Ele continua_ – Ela cuidou de mim durante anos. Foi uma das poucas épocas em que fui feliz na minha infância. Vamos pelo menos fazer um teste.

_Hermione concorda com a cabeça. Draco agacha-se para ficar do tamanho do filho._

**Draco** – E aí, gostou da casa?

**Zank** – Aqui é legal...

**Draco** – O que você acha de ficar aqui enquanto a sua mãe trabalha?

**Zank** – Eu posso mesmo?

**Draco** – Essa é a Mina. Ela vai ficar com você...

_Zank olha para o elfo curioso. Draco continua._ Ela vai te levar pra brincar enquanto eu e a sua mãe vamos dar uma saidinha.

**Zank** – E por que eu não posso ir?

**Draco** (_sem olhar pra Hermione que está atônita_) – Aonde nos vamos não pode ir criança. Sua mãe trabalha muito. Você não acha que ela merece se divertir um pouquinho?

_Zank permanece calado por um momento_ – Tudo bem... Mas você volta não é mãe?

Claro – _É só o que Hermione consegue balbuciar_.

NO CALDEIRÃO FURADO

**Hermione** – Muito bem, Sr. Mafloy. Agora faça o favor de me explicar direitinho.

**Draco** – Ora... Vamos fazer um teste. Se ela conseguir domar a ferinha por umas poucas horas será perfeitamente capaz de ficar com ele enquanto você trabalha.

**Hermione** – Você podia ter me falado antes...

**Draco** (_sorrindo_) – E você teria concordado?

_Antes que Hermione possa responder vê Harry e Gina chegando e dirigindo-se a mesa deles._

**Harry** – Vocês dois por aqui?... Juntos?

**Hermione** – Estamos testando uma babá para o Zank.

_Gina olha pra Harry com uma cara de "eu não disse..."._

**Hermione** (_mudando de assunto_) – Como foram de lua de mel?

**Gina** – Depois eu te conto os detalhes mais picantes... (_olha pra Harry que fica vermelho_)

_Hermione sorri_

**Gina** – Apareçam para almoçar na toca no sábado. Todos estarão lá.

**Hermione** – Vou fazer o possível (_olha pra Draco_) – Vamos?

_Os dois aparatam._

_Gina e Harry ficam observando a cena._

**Gina **– Você ainda acha que é só coincidência?

**Harry** – Não... Mas é tão inacreditável! Eles sempre se odiaram.

**Gina** – É... Ódio demais às vezes significa outra coisa. O garotinho é praticamente o Draco em miniatura (_olha pra Harry_). Quando o Draco estava inconsciente no St. Mungus. Ele, de vez em quando, delirava... Chamou pela Hermione o tempo todo.

**Harry** – Você nunca me falou!

**Gina** – Não dei muita importância. Achei que ele estivesse se lembrando da época da escola. Não sei se você também notou. Mas o Draco é outra pessoa desde que a Mione voltou...

_Harry concorda_

MANSÃO MAFLOY

_Hermione e Draco aparatam em casa. Tudo está silencioso. **Silencioso demais!** Pensa ela. Ela chama pelo filho. Ninguém responde._

_Draco e Hermione começam a procurar. Na sala... Nos quartos... Quando chegam à cozinha encontram várias panelas no ar e a pobre elfo coberta de chocolate da cabeça aos pés. Zank está muito concentrado raspando uma panela_

_Hermione olha pra Draco. Seu olhar diz "eu avisei..."._

_Draco engole o sorriso e pergunta pra Mina_ – O que aconteceu?

_A elfo responde com lágrimas nos olhos_ – Ele queria brigadeiro... Mas eu não sei o que é isso.

_Hermione pega o filho no colo_ – Muito bem mocinho. Quero explicações.

**Zank** – A gente tava brincando aí eu falei que estava com fome. Ela falou que me daria o que eu quisesse...

**Hermione **– E o que nós conversamos a respeito de comer brigadeiro no jantar?

_Zank acha melhor não falar nada. Ele conhece a mãe que tem._

_Hermione e Draco estão na sala. Zank dorme no colo dele_.

**Hermione** – Eu sabia que não ia dar certo...

_Draco sorri_ – Foi só uma primeira tentativa e nem foi tão ruim assim. Já deu pra você perceber que eles se deram bem.

**Hermione **– Bem até demais. Ela não pode deixar que ele faça tudo que quer. Crianças precisam de limite. Não quero que ele cresça mimado. Achando que pode tudo.

**Draco** – Como eu fui...

**Hermione** (_desconcertada_) – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

**Draco** – Foi sim. E é verdade... E isso não me ajudou em nada. Mas a Mina é de confiança

**Hermione **– Tudo bem. Vou ter uma conversinha com ela. Se ela conseguir controla-lo eu concordo. Não tenho muita escolha mesmo...

_Draco sorri_.

**Hermione** – Agora é melhor eu ir

**Draco** – Vocês podiam passar a noite aqui.

**Hermione** – Já conversamos sobre isso

**Draco** – Tudo bem

_Hermione pega Zank no colo e aparata_.


	8. Chapter 8

NA TOCA

_Hermione está no antigo quarto de Gina com ela. Zank brinca no quintal com as outras crianças. Rony entra. Cumprimenta Hermione e mal fala com Gina_

**Hermione** – Nossa! O que deu nele?

**Gina** (_sorrindo_) – Ele ficou sabendo que estou grávida. Andou fazendo contas... Aí já viu né! Ele quase agrediu o Harry!

**Hermione **– Ele não mudou nada esses anos todos. É típico do Rony achar que a irmã ainda é virgem.

**Gina** – Do jeito que ele é não me surpreenderia se ele achasse o mesmo até da nossa mãe! (_olha pra Gina_) o Draco não vem?

**Hermione** – Deve chegar um pouco mais tarde. Foi um trabalhão convence-lo

_Gina olha pra Hermione meio desconcertada_ – Desculpa perguntar... Mas desde que você voltou... Vocês dois me parecem... bem... Íntimos, sabe?

_Hermione olha espantada pra Gina que continua_ – Ele está o tempo todo com você... Nunca mais foi visto com nenhuma garota e o Harry me disse que há uma foto do Zank na sala dele.

_Hermione olha pra Gina sem saber o que dizer. **Eu não sabia disso**... pensa_

_Antes que ela possa falar qualquer coisa a Sra. Weasley entra avisando que Draco chegou._

_Depois do almoço todos estão no jardim. Draco prepara-se para ir embora quando todos vêem uma coruja sobrevoando a casa._

**Zank** _(entusiasmado_) – Olha mãe! É a Suni...

**Draco** – Suni?

**Zank **– É... A coruja do tio Victor!

_A coruja entrega uma carta para Hermione. Ela evita olhar pra Draco. Sabe que a cara dele não estará das melhores_.

**Zank** – O que ele fala? Ele vem ver a gente?

**Hermione** (_meio sem jeito_) – Depois a gente lê com calma ok

_O menino continua brincando._

**Draco** (_olhando fixamente pra Hermione_) – Acho melhor a gente ir!

_Hermione olha para Draco. Acha melhor não discutir na frente de todos_. – Tudo bem

_Eles pegam Zank e partem_

APARTAMENTO DA HERMIONE

_Draco e Hermione estão na sala. O garoto esta tomando banho. Draco não olha pra ela, mas Hermione pode notar que ele está furioso_.

**Draco** – Tio Victor! Quer dizer que enquanto eu não tinha conhecimento da existência do meu filho ele tinha um "tio Victor!".

**Hermione** – E você queria o que? O Victor foi o único amigo que me restou quando fui embora!

**Draco** – Você foi embora porque quis!

**Hermione** – Não! Foi porque eu não tive escolha

**Draco** (_gritando_) – Não teve escolha? Pois bem! Agora você também não tem escolha! Pegue nosso filho e vamos pra casa

**Hermione **(_atônita_) – O que?

**Draco** – Essa história já foi longe demais! Você é MINHA mulher! Ele é MEU filho! Sou capaz de levar vocês a força!

_Sem esperar a resposta de Hermione Draco vai até o quarto, pega Zank nos braços e aparata. Hermione aparata atrás dele_

NA MANSÃO MAFLOY

_Zank está com Mina na cozinha. Hermione e Draco estão na sala. Ela está furiosa **quem ele pensa que é?**_

**Hermione** – Você ficou louco? Como você pega meu filho assim e sai sem mais nem menos?

**Draco** – Você está esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe. Ele é meu filho também

**Hermione** – Um filho que você nunca pensou em ter. Com alguém que você detesta!

**Draco** (_segurando Hermione pelos braços_) – Pra uma sabe tudo você é bem lerda. Será que ainda não percebeu que em todos esses anos eu só pensei em você? Que todos os dias que te vejo tenho que me controlar para não beija-la? (_aproxima-se_) que quando você falou o nome do idiota do Krum eu fiquei louco de ciúmes? Não só do Zank, mas de você, entendeu? VOCÊ!

_Hermione não sabe o que falar. Seu coração está disparado_

_Então ele a beija. Com um carinho que ela nunca pensou que Draco fosse capaz._

**Draco** – Eu sei que fiz tudo errado... Mas agora estou pedindo. Mude-se pra cá com nosso filho. Seja a dona desta casa... Seja minha mulher.

**Hermione** – Você acha que pode dar certo? Somos tão diferentes...

**Draco** – Eu não sei. Mas acho que devemos tentar... Eu quero tentar. Por favor, diga que sim.

**Hermione** – Pelo Zank?

**Draco** – Por ele... E por nós

_Ela não fala nada e o beija._

**Hermione** – Vou pegar o Zank. Acho que está na hora dele saber tudo...

_Hermione sai e, momentos depois, volta com o filho no colo. Ela senta-se com ele e pacientemente conta sobre Draco._

**Zank** – Então você é meu pai (_olha pra Draco_)

_Draco sorri e confirma com a cabeça_

**Hermione** – Lembra que eu te falava que ele morava em outro país?

**Zank** – Lembro... Mas que bom que agora a gente vai ficar junto (_olha pra mãe_) não vai?

**Hermione** – Vamos meu bem.


	9. Chapter 9

_Faz seis meses que Draco e Hermione estão vivendo juntos. Ele mudou da água para o vinho. Hermione não poderia imaginar que Draco se transformaria em um marido tão perfeito. Ele tem verdadeira loucura pelo filho. Hermione tem que tomar cuidado para que ele não faça todas as vontades do garoto_

_Todos já sabem que Draco é o pai de Zank, embora Hermione não tenha entrado em detalhes._

_As gêmeas de Harry e Gina nasceram e eles vão visitá-las_

CASA DO HARRY E DA GINA

**Hermione** – Elas são lindas...

**Gina** (_sorrindo)_ – É... Só não sei se agüentaria passar por isso de novo.

_Harry beija a esposa_ – Nem eu... Não sei como vocês mulheres conseguem!

_Hermione observa as garotinhas ruivas que tem os olhos verdes de Harry._

_Gina vai amamentar as meninas e Hermione fica sozinha com ela_

**Gina** (_sorrindo_) – Você também está feliz

**Hermione** – É verdade... Se alguém me dissesse há algum tempo atrás eu falaria que a pessoa estava louca. Às vezes tenho até medo.

**Gina** – De que?

**Hermione** – Não sei explicar. Está tudo perfeito demais...

NA MANSÃO MAFLOY

_Duas semanas depois Draco chega do trabalho. Hermione está deitada no sofá._

**Draco** (_beijando Hermione_) – Chegou mais cedo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Hermione** – Não estava muito bem. Achei melhor vir pra casa

**Draco** (_preocupado_) – Você não acha melhor procurar um medi-bruxo? Podemos ligar pra Gina...

**Hermione** – Não... Não vamos incomodá-la, é só um enjôo. A Gina ainda está se adaptando aos bebês. Se eu não melhorar vou ao hospital.

**Draco** – Onde está o Zank?

**Hermione** – Na cozinha. A Mina finalmente aprendeu a fazer brigadeiro. _Olha para o embrulho que Draco trouxe_. Você não trouxe outro presente pra ele...

**Draco** (_sorrindo_) – Não consegui resistir. O aniversário dele é o mês que vem.

**Hermione** – Você falou bem. É só no mês que vem... Isso não significa que ele tem que ganhar um presente por semana.

**Draco** – Vou tentar me controlar. _Beija Hermione_

_No dia do aniversário de Zank que está completando cinco anos Hermione pensou em organizar apenas uma festinha. Como sempre Draco exagerou "um pouquinho". _

_Hermione ficou chateada. **Não gosto que meu filho fique ostentando todos esses galeões** pensa. **Mas Draco e Zank ficaram tão felizes... Mesmo assim vou falar com ele.**_

_Hermione está guardando os últimos brinquedos do filho. Draco chega e tenta beija-la. Ela se afasta._

**Draco**_ –_ Ei! O que houve?

**Hermione** – Eu falei tanto que não queria uma festa monstro...

**Draco** – Eu sei... Mas ele ficou tão feliz.

**Hermione** – Se a gente tivesse feito apenas uma festinha ele teria ficado feliz do mesmo jeito. Mas parece que a minha opinião nunca importa!

_Antes que Draco possa falar alguma coisa ele vê estarrecido Hermione desmaiar..._

_Draco fica desesperado. Pega Hermione no colo e aparata para o St. Mungus._

NO ST MUNGUS

_Ele está na sala de espera, bastante preocupado. Os medi-bruxos passam de um lado para outro, mas ninguém dá informação alguma._

_Ele praticamente atropela uma enfermeira que está saindo da sala onde Hermione está._

_A enfermeira diz que o medi-bruxo deve chamá-lo dentro de alguns instantes._

_Draco aguarda impaciente, andando de um lado para outro até que é chamado._

_Ele entra. Hermione ainda está um pouco pálida._

**Draco **– Que susto você me deu... O que o médico disse?

_Hermione sorri_ – Disse que nas atuais circunstâncias até que é normal...

_Draco olha pra Hermione sem entender._

**Hermione** – O que você acha de darmos um irmãozinho ao Zank?

_Draco perde a fala_ – Você está falando sério (_gagueja_)

**Hermione** – Estou. E é bom o senhor gostar da idéia por que agora já não tem mais jeito.

**Draco** – Um bebê!

_Hermione sorri. Draco a beija. Está visivelmente emocionado._

MANSÃO MAFLOY

_O casal volta pra casa. Draco não sabe o que fazer pra deixar Hermione confortável_

**Hermione** – Calma! Só vou ter um bebê. E não é o primeiro que tenho

**Draco** – Eu sei... Mas é o primeiro que eu vou estar ao seu lado para cuidar de você.


	10. Chapter 10

_Os meses passam. A barriga de Hermione cresce a cada dia que passa. Zank está entusiasmado com a idéia de um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha. _

_**Draco é um marido e um pai maravilhoso** pensa ela. **Não sabe o que fazer para me agradar. Às vezes se preocupa até demais.** Ela se lembra que discutiram pela manhã. Draco queria que ela parasse de trabalhar... **Nem pensar.** Ela disse. **Eu trabalhei até uma semana antes do Zank nascer.**_

NO ST. MUNGUS

_Hermione e Draco estão no consultório de Gina (quando saiu de Hogwarts, Gina optou pela carreira de medi-bruxa). Ela examina Hermione. Faltam menos de dois meses para o nascimento da criança_

**Gina** – Como você se sente?

**Hermione** – Tirando o fato que estou do tamanho de um trasgo. Estou bem

**Draco** – Você está linda

_Gina sorri_ – Você quer parar de trabalhar?

**Hermione** – Não! Quer dizer, se não for fazer mal para o bebê...

**Gina** – Está tudo ok. Mas você deve estar cansada.

**Hermione** – Só de vez em quando. Acho que agüento mais umas semanas.

_Eles saem do consultório_

**Draco **– Você devia ficar em casa

**Hermione** – Já conversamos sobre isso. Está tudo bem comigo e com o bebê. Se eu ficar em casa sem fazer nada vou enlouquecer.

_Draco não fala nada, mas definitivamente não gosta..._

NA MANSÃO MAFLOY

_Eles chegam à casa ao mesmo tempo em que uma coruja do ministério_

**Draco** – Estão me pedindo pra ir pra lá

**Hermione** _(preocupada)_ – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Draco** – Não sei... Só o que falam é pra eu ir para o ministério com urgência. Você vai ficar bem?

_Hermione sorri_. - Só com saudades...

_Duas horas depois Draco retorna. Seu semblante demonstra preocupação._

**Hermione** – O que houve?

**Draco** – Houve uma fuga em Azkaban...

**Hermione** (_atônita_) – Mas... Como?

**Draco** – Eu não sei! Sempre falei que estes dementadores não eram confiáveis. (_olha pra Hermione_)

**Hermione** – Aconteceu mais alguma coisa...

_Draco senta-se e segura suas mãos_ – Meu pai está entre os fugitivos.

**Hermione** – Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! Vou entrar em contato com o Sr. Weasley. Os trouxas correm perigo.

_Draco olha pra Hermione meio desconcertado_

**Hermione** – O que foi?

**Draco** – Eu falei que você não ia mais trabalhar até o nascimento do bebê

**Hermione** – Como é que é?

**Draco** – Por favor, entenda... É perigoso!

**Hermione** (_furiosa_) – Perigoso? Perigo? Eu sei muito bem o que é perigo! Tenho sangue trouxa esqueceu? Tenho parentes e amigos trouxas! Você acha que eu devo ficar confortavelmente em minha casa enquanto todos morrem? Pelo jeito você não se importa nem um pouco!

**Draco** (_alterado_) – Você vai ter um bebê. Meu filho! O próprio ministro concordou comigo que era melhor você não se envolver. Você é minha mulher. Se os comensais te pegam vai ser um prato cheio! Eles não ficaram muito satisfeitos comigo quando entreguei todos. Eu não quero brigar com você, mas se for preciso enfeitiço a casa pra você não sair.

_Hermione está tão furiosa que não consegue nem responder. Vai para o quarto tão rápido quanto seus quase oito meses de gravidez permitem._

_Ela deita na cama. O bebê está desinquieto. Hermione acaricia a barriga. **Seu pai me tira do sério** pensa_.

_Ela sabe no fundo que Draco tem razão. Se acontecer alguma coisa com o bebê não iria me perdoar. Mas mesmo assim não consegue evitar a raiva._

_Draco fica na sala pensando se deve ou não ir falar com Hermione. **Nunca imaginei que ela fosse ter essa reação. Nunca? Não... Confesse Draco você sabia. Que mulher geniosa eu fui arrumar...**_

_Mulher... Só agora Draco se atenta que vivem juntos mas não se casaram. **Se eu for falar isso com ela agora é capaz dela me estuporar...**_

NO MINISTÉRIO

_Dois dias depois Draco vai trabalhar. Hermione fica em casa emburrada. Todos os setores do ministério estão em alerta máximo. Ninguém sabe ao certo do que os comensais são capazes._

_Harry e Draco estão aguardando o ministro da magia. Draco está calado_

**Harry** – Você está preocupado...

**Draco **– A sua amiga sabe tudo me tira do sério!

_Harry sorri_ – Imagino que não foi fácil convence-la a ficar em casa.

**Draco** – Ela quase me estuporou! Só espero que nem o Zank nem o bebê tenham esse gênio. Eu não agüento! (_olha pra Harry_) – Você deve se lembrar que meu pai jurou vingança quando foi pego. Nada poderia me atingir mais que se acontecesse alguma coisa a ela ou a meu filho.

**Harry** – Você gosta muito dela...

_Draco olha pra Harry e não fala nada. Não é necessário. Seu olhar diz tudo_

_**Como ele mudou...** Pensa Harry. Antes que Harry possa falar alguma coisa eles percebem um movimento na lareira. Atônito, Draco vê a imagem de seu pai formar-se entre as chamas._

**Lucius** – Ora, ora... Se não é meu ilustre filho traidor! Lembra-se do seu querido pai?

_Draco fica calado_

_Lucius continua_ – Pois eu me lembro de você! Lembro-me perfeitamente que você traiu o sangue. Nunca me esqueci!

_Draco sente que aconteceu alguma coisa. Percebe o ódio no olhar de Lucius_

**Lucius** – Durante todos esses anos pensei em você. E agora que saí, resolvi fazer uma visitinha... E o que eu encontro? Uma sangue ruim vivendo na minha própria casa!

_Draco fica pálido_

**Lucius** – Eu nunca imaginei que você chegaria a esse ponto. A ponto de se misturar com essa gente... Mas depois eu fiquei feliz... Que vingança maior eu poderia querer? (_ri alto e a imagem desaparece)_

_Draco prepara-se para sair e aparatar. Harry o segura _– Você está louco! Se você for sozinho não terá a mínima chance

**Draco** (_desesperado_) – Eu preciso ir. É minha culpa. Se ela estivesse aqui isso não teria acontecido!

_Draco senta-se com as mãos na cabeça_ – Se acontecer alguma coisa a eles não vou me perdoar...

_Harry não sabe direito o que fazer_. – É isso o que Lucius quer! Que você vá procurá-lo

**Draco** – Não tenho escolha

Talvez o fato de ver o neto tenha alguma influência nele – _Harry fala sem muita convicção_;

**Draco** (_irônico)_ – Com certeza... Ele matou a minha mãe e tentou me matar. Um netinho vai realmente comove-lo!

_O Sr. Weasley chega com o ministro. Logo percebe que aconteceu alguma coisa grave_. – O que houve? – _pergunta_

**Harry** – Lucius Mafloy. Pegou Hermione e o filho dela – _Espera que Draco complete, mas percebe que ele não está lá._

_Draco aproveitou-se da distração de Harry para sair e aparatar..._


	11. Chapter 11

NA MANSÃO MAFLOY

_Draco aparata na casa. Sabe que é uma atitude suicida, mas não tem escolha. **Não posso ficar parado esperando que meu pai destrua a minha família**. Pensa._

_Seu pai está sentado com um copo na mão, olhando o fogo crepitar na lareira. Ao fundo da sala Hermione abraçada ao filho. Eles estão sob efeito de feitiço paralisante_

**Lucius** – Enfim meu querido filhinho chegou...

_As cenas a seguir são lembranças de Draco_

_Faz dois meses que ele retornou de Barcelona. Hermione não sai de sua cabeça. Draco tentou procura-la, mas ela não quis falar com ele. Draco está com os comensais recebendo instruções para o ataque a boate trouxa. Seu pai é o organizador. Lucius não tem idéia que Draco é um espião do ministério_.

**Lucius** – Nosso plano está perfeito! Aqueles idiotas nem sonham com o estrago que vamos fazer. Além de pegar os trouxas vamos acabar com boa parte dos traidores do sangue...

**Draco** (_sem entender_) – Traidores do sangue?

**Lucius** – Isso! Além de explodir a maldita boate vamos também estar preparados para matar bruxos. Já sabemos que o ministério está preparando uma ação para impedir o ataque... Mas nos estaremos preparados. (_chama Draco até ele_) veja... Esta é a lista dos que pegaremos.

_Draco fica pálido ao ver o nome de Hermione na lista. Sente o ar fugir de seus pulmões_

**Draco** – Bem... Vou me preparar para o ataque...

**Lucius** – Vamos sair agora!

**Draco** (_gaguejando_) – Andei testando alguns feitiços de tortura... Seria uma boa oportunidade para aplicá-los...

**Lucius** (_sorrindo_) – Tudo bem... Encontro você lá... Não se atrase ou perderá a diversão!

_Draco aparata_

NO MINISTÉRIO

_Draco chega ao ministério. Precisa avisar ao ministro com urgência! Decide procurar o Sr. Weasley. Harry está na sala dele, o Sr. Weasley não se encontra._

**Harry** – O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Draco** – Preciso falar com o Sr. Weasley

**Harry** (_irritado_) – E o que um comensal pode querer com ele?

**Draco** – Não há tempo para explicar, todos correm perigo.

**Harry** _(irônico)_ – Vai dizer agora que resolveu bancar o bonzinho de uma hora pra outra...

_Antes que Draco possa responder o Sr. Weasley chega._

**Draco** – É uma armadilha...

**Sr. weasley** (_atônito_) – O que?

**Draco** – Eles descobriram que o ministério sabe do ataque...

_Harry olha sem entender nada_

**Sr. Weasley** – Draco é nosso espião... Precisamos agir com urgência. Vou avisar ao ministro.

**Draco** – Vou para a França tentar impedir

**Sr. Weasley** – É arriscado. Vão descobrir que você é espião

**Draco** – Não me importo!

_Aparata e Harry vai atrás_.

NA BOATE TROUXA

_Os ataques já começaram. Os comensais realizam pequenas explosões para apavorar os trouxas e atrair os aurores. O pânico é geral. Vários trouxas e bruxos já estão feridos._

_Lucius está torturando um auror quando Draco chega_

**Draco** (_Grita transtornado_) – Onde ela está?

**Lucius** – Que bom que chegou filho (_para de falar quando vê Harry com ele. Olha para o filho sem acreditar)._

**Draco** – Onde ela está? (_grita novamente_)

_Lucius grita_ – Traidor!

_Neste momento o senhor Weasley chega com reforços. A batalha é feroz, com vários feridos. Draco é um deles. Lucius é levado para Azkaban jurando vingança_

_Draco passa semanas desacordado no St Mungus. Ao sair ele procura Hermione, mas não encontra..._

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_Draco olha para o pai e para Hermione. Faz menção de aproximar-se dela_.

FIQUE ONDE ESTÁ – _grita_ – Se não me obedecer, mato eles agora mesmo!

_Draco fica estático_

**Lucius** – A que ponto você chegou! Nunca imaginei que poderia se rebaixar tanto! Se casar com uma sangue ruim (_grita_). Trair o próprio sangue!

_Draco não consegue tirar os olhos de Hermione_

**Lucius** – Durante estes anos todos que estive em Azkaban pensei em te matar. Devagarzinho, causando o máximo de dor possível...

_Draco está paralisado. Sua mão segura a varinha, mas ele sabe que é arriscado tentar utiliza-la._

_Lucius se levanta e olha para Draco_ – Mas depois eu pensei bem... É possível causar mais dor ainda em meu filhinho querido...

_Draco olha pra ele sem acreditar. Lucius estende a varinha para o lado de Hermione _– CRUZIUS!

_O corpo de Hermione é atirado violentamente para um lado. Zank cai do outro lado. Draco grita. Ele vê o garoto desacordado e Hermione contorcer-se de dor. Há lágrimas em seus olhos_

**Draco** – Pai... (_Ele está pronto para implorar se for necessário)_. Vamos resolver isso. Só nos dois! Você pode fugir. Ir para um lugar onde ninguém te encontre. Eu não vou impedir...

_Lucius da um olhar de desprezo para Draco_ – Você não é meu filho (_grita_) – Eu não tenho um filho fraco! Eu não tenho um filho que vive com uma sangue ruim! Até porque ela está com as horas contadas! (_sorri_) Você não imagina com que prazer eu vou matá-la. Só não sei se acabo primeiro com ela ou com o garoto. Qual você prefere?

_Draco saca sua varinha. Ambos encaram-se com um brilho de ódio no olhar, as varinhas estendidas. Prontas para o ataque._

_O coração de Draco está disparado. Ele sabe que não pode falhar. A vida daqueles que ama depende disso._

**Lucius **– Você pode até acabar comigo. Mas eu acabo com a sua vida antes. Vou te deixar pior do que se estivesse morto. Olha para Hermione. Vou acabar com ela bem devagar. Pra que você sofra ainda mais.

**Draco** – Você pode acabar comigo...

**Lucius** – E não deixar que você sofra? Não... Eu vou acabar com você por último.

_Os dedos de Draco apertam sua varinha. Ambos falam diferentes feitiços ao mesmo tempo._

_Segue-se um clarão E são atirados cada um para um lado_

_Ainda entorpecido pelo efeito do feitiço, Draco percebe que há mais alguém na sala. Harry e o senhor Weasley com as varinhas em riste atiraram feitiços em Lucius ao mesmo tempo em que Draco._

_Enquanto o senhor Weasley imobiliza Lucius Harry vai ate Draco que foi atingido pelo feitiço do pai_

**Harry** – Você está bem?

**Draco** (_levantando-se, meio tonto_) – Não se preocupe comigo. Preciso ver minha família

_O garotinho está desacordado, mas felizmente a mãe o protegeu com o próprio corpo e o feitiço não atingiu completamente. Por sorte. Uma maldição imperdoável em uma criança poderia ser fatal_

_Harry vai ver Zank enquanto Draco corre até Hermione. Ela está mortalmente pálida. Há muito sangue no meio de suas pernas. Draco olha pra Harry. O desespero em seus olhos e evidente_

_Harry pega Zank no colo. Draco faz o mesmo com Hermione e eles seguem para St Mungus._

_Quando eles chegam uma equipe de medi-bruxos está a postos. Antes de seguir para a mansão Mafloy Harry avisou Gina do que estava acontecendo e a deixou de sobreaviso._

_Só a muito custo Harry consegue segurar Draco na sala de espera enquanto Hermione e Zank são levados. Algum tempo depois Gina retorna. Ela não está com uma cara muito boa..._

_Draco levanta-se. Ele não sabe o que falar. Simplesmente olha pra Gina_

**Gina** – Seu filho ainda está um pouco tonto, está assustado. Mas tomou uma poção e vai ficar bem.

_Gina fica em silêncio por um momento. Draco olha pra ela_

_Gina continua_ – O impacto na Mione foi muito forte. O sangramento não para, está difícil salvar a ela e mais difícil ainda salvar o bebê.

_Draco levanta-se desesperado_ – Vocês precisam fazer alguma coisa

**Gina** (_pensativa_) – Talvez haja uma chance...

**Draco** – Por favor... Qualquer coisa.

**Gina** – Ela precisa ir para um hospital trouxa. Precisa submeter-se a uma cesariana.

**Draco** – Uma o que?

**Gina **– Uma cirurgia para a retirada do bebê. É comum entre trouxas. Quando me especializei em medicina bruxa, estudamos sobre isso. Mas nós bruxos não temos como fazê-la

_Draco olha sem entender. **Como é possível que os trouxas consigam...**_

**Gina** – Nós bruxos resolvemos as coisas com magia e poções. Os trouxas possuem a ciência e a tecnologia. Estão muito avançados nessa área. É a única chance dela...

_Draco está atônito. Nunca imaginou que tivesse que recorrer a trouxas..._ – Bem, se é a única opção eu concordo.


	12. Chapter 12

NUM HOSPITAL TROUXA

_Hermione está a duas horas na sala de cirurgia. Draco caminha de um lado para outro no corredor. Harry está com ele e Gina assiste a cirurgia_

**Draco** – Como pode demorar tanto?

**Harry** – A cirurgia é complicada.

_Draco fica calado._

_As horas passam. Finalmente Gina aparece. Por sorte eles encontraram um hospital cujo médico tem uma irmã bruxa_

_Draco olha pra eles. Tem medo de perguntar..._

**Gina** – A cirurgia foi muito difícil... Incrível como os trouxas conseguem fazer essas coisas sem magia...

**Draco** _(Interrompendo)_ – E como eles estão?

_Gina sorri_ – Felizmente sobreviveram... Mas a Mione ainda está desacordada.

**Draco** – Eu posso vê-a? E meu filho?

**Gina** – Dentro de algumas horas você pode vê-la. Quanto a seu filho... Bem... Você vai ter que se contentar com uma menina.

**Draco** – Uma... Menina!

_Harry e Gina sorriem_

_Draco vai ao berçário onde uma menina muito pequena recebe os cuidados. Por haver nascido antes do tempo ela vai ficar ainda em observação._

_Uma enfermeira avisa que Hermione está acordando..._

NO QUARTO

_Hermione acorda lentamente. Aos poucos vai se lembrando do que aconteceu. **Onde estou? O Zank? O bebê?**_

_Ela olha para os lados e tenta se levantar. Draco a segura delicadamente._

**Draco** – Que susto você me deu...

**Hermione** – Seu pai... Achei que fosse morrer...

**Draco** – Agora está tudo bem. O Zank está fora de perigo e nós temos uma menina linda

_Hermione olha para os lados_ – Isto é um hospital trouxa?

_Draco balança a cabeça confirmando_ – Você precisou de uma cirurgia...

_Hermione fica em silêncio. Draco continua meio envergonhado_ – E eu que não suportava trouxas... Se não fosse por eles você não estaria aqui. Eu nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida.

_Hermione sorri. Olha pra ele e fica séria por um momento_ – Eu... Queria pedir desculpas.

_Draco olha pra ela sem entender. Ela continua_ – Eu fiquei chateada com você. Não... Eu fiquei furiosa quando você me afastou do ministério.

**Draco** – Eu entendo... Você gosta do seu trabalho. Eu não queria brigar com você. Só queria protegê-la... Fica em silêncio por um momento. Quando voltamos da Espanha eu descobri que o ataque a boate trouxa era apenas uma armadilha. Eles queriam que os aurores fossem pra lá impedir. Os comensais tinham um plano para destruí-los (_olha pra ela_) seu nome era um dos primeiros da lista.

_Hermione está calada ouvindo_

**Draco** – Quando descobri quase fiquei louco. Eu não podia deixar... Os outros que me desculpem. Mas só pensei em você. Aliás... Desde aquela noite na biblioteca que você não saiu do meu pensamento. Durante todos estes anos, por mais que eu tentasse...

**Hermione** – Eu tentei... Mas também não esqueci. (_sorri_) – No dia do ataque eu não fui trabalhar... Não consegui sair da cama... Estava muito enjoada, não houve poção que resolvesse. Decidi não ir, pois não iria conseguir ajudar. Nosso filho me salvou

**Draco** – Quando eu soube que você teve um filho meu. Foi a melhor notícia da minha vida. Como se eu tivesse uma nova chance...

_Antes que Hermione possa falar alguma coisa uma enfermeira chega trazendo o bebê. Hermione tem lágrimas nos olhos._

**Hermione** – Ela está bem?

**Draco** – Essa mocinha é forte... Igualzinha a mãe dela. Só espero que não tenha o seu gênio

_Hermione sorri enquanto pega a filha_ – E se tiver o seu eu e que vou ter problemas... _Olha para o rostinho perfeito da filha._

_Cinco dias depois eles estão em casa. Harry e Gina vão visitá-los_

**Harry** (_olhando a garotinha que tem os cabelos castanhos de Hermione e os olhos azuis de Draco_) – Ela é linda... (_olha pra Draco com um sorriso)_ – Vai deixar o pai louco daqui a alguns anos...

_Draco olha pra Harry atônito. Não havia pensado nesta possibilidade..._ – Os rapazes que se atrevam... E você não se esqueça que tem duas!

**Gina** – Como ela vai se chamar?

**Hermione** – Ângela. Foi o Zank que escolheu

_Zank chega e senta-se no colo do pai._

_Harry pergunta_ – E ai, está contente com sua irmãzinha?

_Hermione adianta-se_ – Ele está... Não é bebê?

**Zank** – Mãe! Já falei que não sou um bebê!

_Todos sorriem_

_Draco olha pra sua família. Olha para a filha recém nascida que dorme nos braços da mãe... Olha para o garotinho tão parecido com ele... Olha para a esposa... Se ela fosse sangue puro, talvez não fosse tão especial. Ele pensa em tudo que passou... Nos anos difíceis de infância e adolescência... **Eu perdi tanto tempo... Mas nunca é tarde demais!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Seis anos se passaram. Lucius morreu em Azkaban, eles se mudaram para outra casa. Nem Draco nem Hermione quiseram continuar vivendo no lugar onde tudo aconteceu. Zank recebeu uma coruja comunicando a respeito de sua vaga em Hogwarts. Angie está começando a ler. A menina tem paixão por livros como a mãe. Se pudesse passaria o dia com eles. Draco costuma brincar dizendo que agora tem outra sabe tudo em casa._

_A família cresceu. Agora eles têm outra garotinha. Diana está com três anos. Faz Draco de gato e sapato segundo Hermione._

_Eles acabaram de jantar. Draco e Hermione conversam na sala. Zank confere pela décima vez a lista de materiais._

**Hermione** –Não acredito que meu bebê vai para a escola – _para de falar diante do olhar furioso de Zank_

**Draco** (_sorrindo_) – Até hoje você não perdeu essa mania...

**Hermione** – Não consigo evitar. Pra mim eles sempre serão bebês...

**Draco** – Em qual casa será que ele vai sair?

**Hermione** – Não sei... Eu gostaria que ele ficasse na Grifinória. Você, na Sonserina...

**Draco** – Não...

**Hermione** (_sem entender_) – Não?!

**Draco** – Não... Andei pensando, não quero que ele tenha valores errados. As coisas mais importantes que aprendi não foi a Sonserina que me ensinou. Não quero que meu filho cresça achando que a linhagem é o mais importante. Eu demorei muito pra aprender, mas o que realmente importa é o caráter de cada um. Agora eu tenho amigos verdadeiros... Tenho a mulher que amo (_beija Hermione que olha pra ele apaixonadamente_). Não trocaria um dia da minha vida cem anos do poder que meu pai buscava. Não quero isso pra nossos filhos.

_Hermione sorri. Olha para o homem que aprendeu a amar e a respeitar. Pensa em todos os anos que vivem juntos. Aquele garoto que ela odiava agora é o homem que ela ama. O destino prepara surpresas. Não há como fugir... Ainda bem!_

_Os dois se beijam. Um beijo apaixonado. Cheio de promessas. Sabem que tem uma vida toda pela frente..._

FIM


End file.
